Chansons D' Amour
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Muggle. Una palabra que ya se le hacía sencillo utilizar debido a su trabajo, pero que sin embargo le causaba una gran congoja. —Muggle. —repitió Harry en voz baja, mientras se daba cuenta de que su amigo lo veía con el ceño fruncido y con esa extraña expresión que siempre ponía cuando le quería preguntar algo pero no se atrevía. SLASH (Drarry & AlxS).
1. Epílogo

**Notas de la autora:** Es la primera historia (no drabble) que publico en esta sección, no sé como me irá, ni sé si será de interés para ustedes... que realmente espero que lo sea. Esta historia es inspirada en la película Les Chansons D' Amour, es por ello el nombre de la historia. Espero les agradé y me regalen una opinión acerca de la historia. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, salvo algunos OC, los ya conocidos fueron y son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Advertencias: OoC, UA, Slash.

* * *

**Chansons D' Amour**

**Epílogo**.

Por primera vez, después de ocho largos años, visitaba la tumba de su querida esposa. Aquella mujer o complejo de mujer, ya que seguramente lo único que quedaba de ella era nada más que un simple esqueleto, si es que éste no se había convertido en polvo, la cual había sido la mejor esposa que había podido encontrar en su aburrida vida.

Se pasó su mano por aquellos cabellos rubios, que casi parecían de oro y soltó un suspiro. Lo bastante audible como para que llegará a los oídos de su hijo y éste lo volteará a ver con cierto toque de preocupación.

—Papá. —Draco volteó a ver aquel rostro tan parecido al suyo, miró el traje negro que llevaba, evitó una risa que iba a salir. Seguramente, si Astoria hubiera visto a su hijo vestido de esa forma habría soltado una risotada.

Aun podía recordar la cara de su querida esposa, cuando la habían llamado del colegio al que asistía Scorpius. Él en su momento estuvo furioso con su hijo, que en ese entonces tenía siete años. ¡Mirad que poner en aprietos a su querida madre por haber besado a otro chiquillo! ¡Qué vergüenza!

El apellido Malfoy era el más conocido en aquel gran país (por no decir en el mundo). No sólo por tener la mayor parte de las acciones de las grandes empresas de Francia, si no por ser dueños de las casas diseñadoras de moda más solicitadas y reconocidas a nivel internacional. Aunque también, no es que no se tuviera que preocupar del todo, tenía que ver los ingresos y procurar que sus negocios no se fueran a la quiebra total.

Ese era el plan que le habían inculcado desde pequeño, y Draco como buen esposo y padre que era, también quería que Scorpius tuviera éxito al igual que él. Pero ese día en que Astoria le había dicho: "creo que nuestro hijo es gay", sus nervios hicieron que perdiera el control; empezó a gritar como loco, pero después de ver la cara tranquila de su esposa había decidido dejar por la paz ese tema.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de los homosexuales. Claro que no, incluso él se atrevería a decir que algunos tíos estaban como para comérselos. El problema ahí, era que… él quería tener nietos. Sin mencionar que en la familia Malfoy, nunca se mencionó a algún pariente que resultara ser… del otro bando.

Sí, había rumores. Pero no pasaban de ser eso, simples y absurdos rumores. Draco juntó las palmas de sus manos y empezó a orar, mientras veía a Scorpius imitarlo. Aunque más que orar, empezaba a contarle las nuevas noticias a su querida Astoria.

"Mi amor… mi querida Astoria. He venido después de ocho años a verte, soy un insensible lo sé. Pero, dime… ¿a qué podía venir? Cuando te fuiste estuve llorando todas las noches encerrado en mi habitación, en nuestra habitación. Quería gritar, deseando que me escucharas cuanto te extrañaba. Pero no pude, el gritar no es digno de un Malfoy.

Tenías razón, nuestro hijo es gay. Seguramente te estás riendo de mí en este momento, ¿recuerdas cuantos psicólogos llevé a Malfoy manor para tratar de curar a Scorpius? Esos imbéciles no pudieron hacer nada, y sólo pedían dinero diciéndome que se recuperaría pronto. Él, ahora, me lo ha confesado. Esta vez no me descontrolé, traté de mantenerme en mis cinco sentidos. Traté de mantenerme cuerdo y lo único que pude decirle fue un 'tu madre ya me lo había dicho'.

En parte me alegro de que me lo haya contado, que me haya tenido confianza. El perderte fue un golpe muy duro para él, te amaba. Y yo también. Tal vez aun lo hago, pero… también hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte. Seguramente ya lo has de saber, es decir, el sacerdote de la iglesia dice que todos los difuntos que suben al paraíso nos cuidan. O algo así. Yo… sabes que siempre hablo contigo, y nunca me ha gustado vacilar tanto; cuando me enteré que era gay te lo dije. Tal vez, no te vine a ver desde que enterramos tu frágil cuerpo en este llano lugar, infestado de familiares míos y tuyos; pero si de algo estoy seguro es que tú me escuchas a cada momento."

Draco paró sus pensamientos y cerró los ojos con suavidad. Tener que decirle eso a su esposa muerta, no estaba en sus planes.

"Me he enamorado querida Astoria. Me he enamorado de nuevo, Scorpius al principio pareció preocupado por ello; pero ya le aclaré que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti mi querida Astoria, porque no puedo comparar a la persona que me ha cautivado, contigo. Tú eres única, mi damisela. Única.

Al igual que ese extraño tipo que me sedujo. ¡Oh sí! Es un cabrón de ojos verdes, cuatro ojos. Pero, tiene un no sé qué… que me hace suspirar cada vez que lo veo. Él es una buena persona, mucho mejor que de los que me he… encontrado en el bar al que voy. Me gustan los hombres mi querida Astoria, no creo que te sientas asqueada por ello; siempre tuviste ese carácter tan raro en ti, que a veces ni yo te comprendía. Ya se lo he dicho a Scorpius, y mirad que me ha armado un embrollo. ¡Me ha reprochado tanto como puede! Y siempre pregunta por ti, que si te dejare de querer o cosas así. Ya le he dicho que tú, fuiste alguien muy especial para mí. Tú te fuiste en cuerpo, pero tu alma sigue aquí mi querida Astoria. Junto a mí. Como aquella persona especial que siempre fuiste.

Ahora, te pido un poco de comprensión. Me he enamorado como un chiquillo de quince años. Es ridículo. Aun así, no me arrepiento. Él vendrá a conocer a mi hijo, pensé que a Scorpius le molestaría. Pero se lo ha tomado muy bien, me ha dicho que está bien que necesité de su aprobación para salir con otra persona. Por el momento quiero que conserve esa idea, para evitar discusiones innecesarias; sin embargo, no he venido a contarte como me he enamorado de otro hombre, sólo he venido a pedirte que me des fuerza y paciencia. Él vendrá con sus hijos, oh sí, tiene tres hijos, y yo… yo apenas puedo con Scorpius. Dame confianza en que todo saldrá bien, porque si no… yo no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar. Lo amo.

¡Lo amo! Sería algo doloroso si algo sale mal y él termina herido, no quiero eso. Por ello, vengo aquí, a pedirte que me apoyes, querida. Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero ya no puedo más. Ya no sé a quién más acudir."

—Papá. —volvió a llamarlo Scorpius, Draco abrió sus ojos y miró a Scorpius. Separó un poco sus manos para acariciarle el cabello y sonrió. Volvió a juntar sus manos, despidiéndose de su querida Astoria.

* * *

—Harry… Harry… ¡Harry!

— ¡Ron! —dijo Harry mirándolo desconcertado, no sabía desde cuanto tiempo lo había estado llamando su mejor amigo de la infancia. Tragó saliva y empezó a revolver varios papeles que tenía a la mano, como si buscara algo importante. Aunque Harry sabía que era una simple excusa por si le llegaba a preguntar su amigo la causa de su distracción.

— ¿Estás bien? Te noto distraído.

—Arpías.

— ¿Arpías? —preguntó Ron algo desconfiado de la actitud de su amigo. Harry asintió tan fuerte que pensó que un poco más y su cabeza caería al suelo; tomó un papel y lo puso frente a Ron, mientras éste se retiraba un poco más para leerlo.

—Pienso que alguien ha infestado a propósito la casa de la señora Rumsfeld.

—Pues no me parece extraño, la vieja es una loca.

— ¡Ron! —dijo Harry, viéndolo reprobatoriamente—. ¡La arpía casi le comió el brazo a su nieto!

— ¿Y? ¿Notaste cuando nos íbamos con el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas? ¡El mocoso nos sacó la lengua y nos hizo una seña obscena!

—Sí, lo noté. Y después te tuve que estar tratando de animar por más de diez minutos, ya que si no, regresarías a la casa de la señora Rumsfeld y tú le quitarías el brazo al niño.

—Aun me quedan ganas. Pero… dejando eso de lado, pensé que ya había quedado cerrado ese asunto.

Harry se tensó por un momento, en realidad había olvidado que ese tema sólo lo había mencionado para evitar un gran interrogatorio de su ex cuñado. Oh sí, Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió, contrajo matrimonio con Ginevra Weasley, hermana de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley. Teniendo tres preciosos hijos con ella: James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna.

Tres hermosos hijos de los cuales no podía estar más orgulloso. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, el único que quedó en Gryffindor fue James. Pero, bueno… eso no le sorprendía en absoluto.

James era igual que él, se precipitaba y no meditaba las cosas. Afrontaba todos sus problemas con coraje y valentía. Albus por su parte, era más astuto. Cuando la lechuza había llegado a su ventana, ese día en que discutía con Ginny por no prestarle atención en absoluto a Lily, se quedó en un shock absoluto al leer las primeras palabras de aquel trozo de papel que colgaba de la pata del ave: "Me han mandado a Slytherin…". Con eso tuvo suficiente para que Ginny lo culpara por todo un año entero por 'condenar' a su hijo a tal casa.

Y es que su ex esposa e incluso él mismo no habían tenido una buena relación con aquella casa. Siempre tan imponentes y elegantes. Aunque Harry los había considerado sumamente patéticos. Para él no eran más que unas replicas semi-delgadas de los Dursley, excepto por no ser muggles.

Muggle. Una palabra que ya se le hacía sencillo utilizar debido a su trabajo, pero que sin embargo le causaba una gran congoja.

—Muggle. —repitió Harry en voz baja, mientras se daba cuenta de que su amigo lo veía con el ceño fruncido y con esa extraña expresión que siempre ponía cuando le quería preguntar algo pero no se atrevía.

—Harry…

— ¡Jefe! —llegó un chico de cabello rubio, un poco más bajo que él y de ojos azules. Dennis Creevey. Con el cual hace más de siete meses se lo había follado duramente en un cubículo de los baños. Harry trató de borrar aquella pequeña sonrisa de alivio, que demostraba lo feliz que estaba, debido a que Creevey había interrumpido la plática.

— ¿Qué sucede, Creevey? —preguntó Harry, viéndolo seriamente, cuando uno de los aurores de su escuadrón se le acercaba con varios papeles en la mano significaban malas noticias. Siempre eran malas noticias.

A veces, Harry se preguntaba si no podían traer en la mano una invitación a alguna fiesta o unos boletos para tomar tanta cerveza de mantequilla como quisiera.

—Han vuelto atacar al señor Morrison.

— ¿De nuevo?

—Esta vez alguien le ha lanzado un densaugeo. Está histérico y no deja de pedir al ministerio que mande a algunos aurores a que se investigue el caso.

—Hmm… ¿primero un engorgio a su rata, después epoximise cuando estaba en el baño y ahora un densaugeo?

—Oh, y no te olvides la espongificación. Fue genial ver al viejo rebotar de un lado a otro.

—No es gracioso, Ron. —dijo Harry fingiendo un poco de molestia en su voz, aunque debía admitir que la mayoría de los casos que estaba tratando en esas ultimas semanas, no eran más que bromas de estudiantes o egresados, que les encantaba joderle la vida a los ancianos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Lo es, Harry.

Harry negó levemente con la cabeza, y miró de nuevo los papeles que le había dado Creevey, pronto pensó en la mejor solución. Mandar a un auror a hacer un par de preguntas por el vecindario en el que vivía el viejo, y asunto arreglado. No es que no se tomará enserio su trabajo de auror, al contrario, se lo tomaba bastante enserio como para desvelarse día y noche sólo para encontrar al culpable. Pero, en ese momento, en el que le llegaban cientos de peticiones absurdas del mundo mágico, deseaba que se lo tragase la tierra.

Desde la caída de Voldemort no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Ni él, ni nadie. Había perdido mucho, varios de sus amigos habían muerto en la lucha; sin embargo eso no lo había detenido para querer que su muerte no fuera en vano. Él ganó por ellos, por todo el mundo mágico. Aquel mundo mágico que ahora lo estaba acojonando, ya que no existía el día en que no llegase una carta diciéndole que alguien lo estaba amenazando de muerte, que fuera a investigar. Harry como buen Gryffindor que era, siempre había ido personalmente; pero la mayoría de las veces no hacía más que lamentarse y enojarse consigo mismo por haber ido a calmar una simple plaga de babosas carnívoras.

—Pronto serán vacaciones. —dijo Ron repentinamente, Harry lo observó y asintió al mismo tiempo. Volvió su vista a aquellos papeles que le parecían lo más interesante del mundo en ese momento. —Ginny volverá con su novio Franchesco o como se llame.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Harry cuando escuchó el tono de voz con el que había mencionado al mentado novio de Ginny.

—Lo sé. Me ha mandado una lechuza, para saber si podía ver a los chicos… se sorprenderá cuando Lily le cuente que la han enviado a Hufflepuff.

—Los Weasley rompiendo esa brecha de ir siempre en Gryffindor.

Harry soltó una risotada, asintiendo levemente.

—Le he dicho que se los dejaré la primera semana. Después serán todos míos, ya que…

— ¿Toda una semana? No creo que estén muy contentos, sé que es mi hermana pero…

—Es su madre, Ron. Y haga lo que haga, no puedo cambiar eso.

Desde aquella vez en que había llegado cansado del trabajo, y había encontrado a Ginny de piernas abiertas siendo complacida por un francés, él, Harry Potter pasó a ser "el-niño-que-vivió" al "Jefe de los aurores cornudo". Estaba en primera plana del diario El Profeta, sin mencionar que Rita Skeeter con sus tantos años de edad, seguía siendo una bobalicona de mierda.

—No lo digo por ella, si no por el "wi monchur".

Harry rió al oír la nueva palabra francesa inventada por Ron, su amigo siempre le sacaba una sonrisa cuando estaba de mal genio o preocupado, y el hablar con él acerca de cosas estúpidas es lo que más lo distraía del asunto que tenía pendiente con sus hijos. Paró suavemente su risa, y se sonrojó al oír de nuevo a Ron hablar.

—Ron…

—El francés es estúpido, pero la mayoría de las personas piensan que es bastante romántico. ¡Te imaginas cuando se lían!

—Ron…

—Seguramente, dicen cosas como cul, o follariu…

— ¡Ron!

Harry tragó saliva levemente, no es qué pensará defender a los franceses. Por supuesto que no. El problema era que, en ese momento el hombre con el que estaba saliendo, era precisamente un francés. Pero eso era lo menos preocupante.

Ron sabía perfectamente de su preferencia sexual, posiblemente era el único que sabía a parte de Hermione y de los tíos con los que se había acostado. Al principio pensó que perdería su amistad, pero a éstos no les incomodo para nada.

—_Bueno, Harry…—le había dicho Hermione—sí con ello eres feliz estamos bien. Ginny ya hizo su vida aparte, ahora te toca a ti ser feliz. Y si eres feliz con un… hombre, estamos bien con ello._

—Lo siento. —dijo Ron, provocando que la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se le borrará.

No le gustaban para nada aquellas conversaciones, era genial al principio, porque todos se burlaban del perfecto Alcide Goodrich, y que a pesar de que a Harry no le gustaba para nada la idea de burlarse en ausencia de Goodrich, no ponía peros cuando se trataba de soltar una risa. Porque el tipo era gracioso, tenía una nariz graciosa, se parecía más o menos a la de un _bo__wtruckle_, y cuando hablaba siempre la fruncía como si oliese algo asqueroso.

Todo era genial, excepto por eso… porque siempre cuando terminaban las burlas, decían un "lo siento", como si después de dos años y medio aun sintiera algo de amor por Ginny.

—No te disculpes. —dijo Harry, desviando su mirada de nuevo a esos interesante papeles. Realmente lo de Ginny no le preocupaba en absoluto, sus hijos se sentían incómodos con ella cuando los venía a ver de París, trayéndoles recuerdos como si eso compensara esos casi tres años de ausencia. Pero él no podía hacer nada.

Era cierto que aun la amaban, era su madre. Aun así Harry podía darse el lujo de asegurar que a él lo querían el doble que a ella.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía. Tal vez por eso tenía miedo; miedo de perder a sus hijos cuando le dijera que él, su querido padre, jefe de los aurores, uno de los magos más respetados… se había enamorado. Pero no es que estuviera exagerando las cosas. Hubiera sido más fácil decirles a sus hijos: ¡Soy un jodido maricón enamorado de otro poderoso mago, espero que lo acepten!

Realmente se hubiera alegrado de decir eso, pero… llegar y decirles a sus hijos que se había enamorado de un magnate muggle francés, era lo peor que le podía pasar. No es que tuviera algo en contra de los muggles, por supuesto que no.

Los padres de su mejor amiga eran muggles, sus propios abuelos maternos fueron muggles. Harry se llevó una mano a su boca, cubriéndosela con desesperación; en realidad el que fuera muggle no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Ese no era el problema, él lo sabía. El problema era que… la vida de sus hijos se había formado ahí en el mundo mágico, al contrario de él.

Harry sabía cómo lidiar con los muggles, no diría nada extraño y se sabría comportar. Pero ellos no, sin mencionar que estaba el grandísimo detalle de que su novio no sabía que él era un mago. ¡No! ¡Más que un mago! ¡Él era el puto héroe del mundo mágico!

Siendo publicado día tras día en el diario El Profeta, toda su vida de Harry era una noticia grandiosa. No le extrañaría encontrarse con un titular que dijera: "Harry Potter se ha comprado gafas nuevas, al parecer el jefe de los aurores está pensando en cambiar de estilo" o algo similar a ello.

Pero… ¿cómo decirle a _él_ que era un mago? Seguramente se reiría en su cara y después se molestaría al pensar que estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo*.

—Vamos, ya deja eso. ¡Tomemos unos tragos después del trabajo! —dijo Ron repentinamente animado, Harry sonrió y asintió levemente, un par de copas lo ayudarían a pensar mejor o al menos a olvidarse de ese asunto.

* * *

Hasta aquí... ¿qué les pareció? Bien, espero les haya gustado. Gracias-de nuevo- por leer.

_*Burlarse de él o jugarle una broma._

**R**eviews?


	2. Y así empezaron las cosas

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola lectores, lectoras! Esta semana he estado algo ocupada, es por eso que me he tardado en actualizar, en parte me alegra que les haya llamado la atención mi fanfic. No quise extenderme mucho en esta parte, así decidí dividirla en dos partes, espero disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, salvo algunos OC, los ya conocidos fueron y son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, UA, Slash.

* * *

**Chansons D' Amour**

_**Capítulo 1. **_

_**Y así empezaron las cosas...**_

Harry salió de aquel gran edificio, sintió ganas de llorar; pero no se lo permitiría, al menos no en ese momento. Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras él, sintió al momento una presencia pararse a su lado, escuchando esa gélida voz que hace más de seis meses había tenido que soportar.

—Lo siento, Harry.

Ahí estaba, pidiendo disculpas sin remordimiento alguno.

—Está bien. Es mejor así. —dijo Harry con un nudo en su garganta, volteó a ver a Ginevra, mientras sus puños se apretaban.

—Lo siento.

—Jamás pensé que me darías la custodia de los niños.

Y enserio que jamás se lo había imaginado, al principio pensó que verlos partir a Francia, Alemania o cualquier lugar del mundo sería lo más difícil que podría enfrentar. Pero, ese día, justo hace unos momentos, en que Ginny no se quedó callada y dijo: "yo no soy apta para cuidar a los niños, _lo siento_".

Había sido un golpe duro para los tres e incluso para él mismo, estaba feliz de que se quedarán con él, aun así aquellas expresiones llenas de tristeza que mostraban eran más dolorosas que soportar la maldición cruciatus.

Lily no había llorado en absoluto, pero él no pasó por desapercibida la pérdida del brillo de sus ojos. Albus estaba serio, estaba dolido… pero aun así conservaba la calma con tan tenacidad que Harry podía llegar a envidiarlo. James por su parte, su habitual sonrisa que solía estar paseándose por su cara, se esfumó. Lo abandonó y no pareció volver en todo ese rato.

—Es lo mejor para ellos.

—Y para ti. —dijo Harry con cierto tono que hizo irritar a Ginny.

— ¡No es que lo haga porque quiera deshacerme de ellos, Harry!

—No te molestes en explicaciones, Ginny. Que ya me las conozco todas. Al menos debiste tener un poco de consideración, ¿no crees?

—Ellos acabarían odiándome. —dijo Ginny, sonriendo levemente, pero con un tono tan serio que hizo que su sonrisa pareciera más melancólica que feliz; Harry la miró con tal curiosidad que casi pudo jurar que hacía reír a Ginny.

—No entiendo.

—Si los apartara de tu lado, para llevarlos a convivir con otro hombre… ¿qué crees que pensarían?

Harry la miró, como siempre la había mirado antes de que pasará aquel embrollo, como una gran mujer. Humedeció sus labios y suspiró, asintiendo al momento para darle a entender que ahora lo comprendía. Sus hijos hubieran armado un escándalo, sin mencionar que se negarían rotundamente a irse con un tipo desconocido.

—Supongo… supongo que tienes razón. ¿Vendrás a verlos?

—Si me lo permites. No quiero acabar mal contigo, me disculpo por aquellas cosas horribles que te dije, pero… como te dije hace dos meses, se acabó.

—Claro, ven a verlos cuando puedas y sí… tienes razón. Se acabó, _yo_ no podría volver contigo—dijo Harry, mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse—. Gracias Ginny, por la custodia de mis hijos. Por lo otro espero te vaya bien en tu nuevo empleo y con tu nueva pareja, lo digo de corazón. Nos vemos luego.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia sus hijos que lo esperaban a unos quince metros de ahí, sentados en una banca a las afueras de una cafetería que tenía un nombre raro, en cierto modo le hacía recordar al colacuerno húngaro al que se enfrento hace varios años, sonrió levemente al ver a los tres conversando, seguramente hablando de lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

Se paró frente a ellos, logrando captar su atención. Sintió su labio inferior temblar levemente y sonrió aun más sintiendo sus mejillas humedecerse, sus lágrimas recorrieron su rostro con libertad y sus hijos se arrojaron a sus brazos, al igual que él, ya no aguantando las ganas de desahogarse.

* * *

—Draco, concéntrate ¿quieres?

Draco resopló con fuerza y miró la pantalla de la computadora llena de números. Su mirada divagó por el rostro de su mejor amigo Blaise, sonrió torcidamente.

—Esa corbata te queda bien, podría follarte duramente en este momento.

—Y yo te molería a golpes por interrumpir el trabajo.

Draco rió levemente y continuo oprimiendo teclas y rellenando espacios. Le gustaba joderle la vida a Blaise, realmente le gustaba. Pero, nunca podría meterse con él.

Al menos no sentimentalmente, Blaise tenía pareja y la amaba. Sin embargo, la mujercita quería permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio, lo cual le jodía demasiado a Blaise. Draco se daba el lujo de fastidiarlo, porque debía admitir que Blaise se veía mucho mejor enojado.

No hacía falta decir que su amigo no era ningún santo. Se había hecho tantas pajas con él y lo había follado duramente más de diez veces, que el utilizar la palabra santidad en Blaise Zabini sería un pecado mortal.

Sin embargo, era simple satisfacción sexual. Desde la muerte de su esposa, le había costado mucho tiempo recuperarse. Cuatro años, cuatro años y medio para ser más exactos, llorándole a su amada Astoria.

Todo su optimismo se había ido abajo cuando le habían anunciado en aquella sala de espera de uno de los mejores hospitales que podría haber en el mundo, que su esposa había muerto. Draco después de eso, se encerró en su habitación. Llorando a todo pulmón como un crío porque su querida Astoria se había marchado de su lado. Una enfermedad bastante extraña a su parecer y con un nombre bastante inusual, Creutzfeldt-Jakob*. Su pobre Astoria había quedado loca, pero no era su culpa, por supuesto.

Draco jamás pensó en culparla, era estúpido de su parte el pretender encontrar algún culpable; ante el ataque de una enfermedad de ese tipo.

Al principio se mantuvo muy ocupado con el trabajo, incluso se excedía y se saltaba varios horarios de comida. Estaba delgado, parecía un verdadero anoréxico en ese entonces.

_—Papá…—le llamó Scorpius un día, irrumpiendo en su despacho—tengo algo que contarte. _

_En ese momento, Draco lo miró con aquellos ojos llenos de ojeras y asintió. Se permitió dejar aquellos papeles supuestamente importantes que estaba leyendo–aunque en realidad no sabía ni de lo que trataban–y subió al cuarto de su hijo, manteniendo la calma ante todo lo que podría ocurrir en ese momento._

_—Dime, Scorpius. —dijo Draco, mirándolo tranquilamente. Su hijo parecía nervioso, como si fuera a comentar un crimen o algo por el estilo. Pasó un momento observándolo, él se parecía tanto a él, excepto por ese estúpido cabello rebelde que tenía y que jamás se lo había podido aplacar. _

_—Soy gay. —soltó de repente, Draco lo miró incrédulamente al principio y pensó por un momento lo que le iba a decir a continuación. Quería encontrar la frase correcta para darle a entender a su hijo, que no le importaba su preferencia sexual en lo absoluto. _

_—Tu madre ya me lo había dicho. —Draco se maldijo mentalmente, ya que era la respuesta más tonta que pudo darle. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que le mostró Scorpius hizo que sus dudas se disiparan y sonrió él también. _

_—Me alegra que te lo tomes tan bien._

_—No es que me lo tomé de esa manera, pero no puedo hacer nada ¿o sí? —Draco desvió su mirada hacia la gran puerta de cristal que conducía al balcón de la habitación de su hijo, daba una vista preciosa al jardín. Las flores que cuidaban tanto sus sirvientes, hacían que la mansión luciera más llena de vida y menos tétrica. _

_—Aun así… el que me preocupa eres tú. —dijo Scorpius, mirándolo preocupado. Draco lo volteó a ver, sonriendo con cierta falsedad que se escapaba por todos sus poros._

—No entiendo a que te refieres.

_—Yo soy homosexual…—dijo Scorpius, afirmando de nuevo aquella 'grandiosa' noticia—pero tú estás deprimido. Sé que la muerte de mi madre te afectó, pero no te hundas tan bajo. Lo último que quiero es enterrar a mi padre también. A mí me duele, también he llorado ante el recuerdo de mi madre… pero no creo que a ella le gusté ser recordada con tristeza. _

_Draco se le quedó viendo firmemente, se acercó a él palmeándole un poco la espalda y salió de ahí, antes de que su cabeza le estallará. Es verdad, no podía lamentarse más por la muerte de su amada Astoria, él más que nadie lo sabía pero… aun así, dolía. Le dolía mucho._

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, provocando que Blaise dejará de ver aquellos cientos de papeles que tenía que leer y firmar –si resultaba conveniente– al mismo tiempo.

Draco se irritó un poco al ver a la adorada prometida de Blaise entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la muy inepta. Draco no podía soportar aquella mala educación suya, ¿entrar sin dar aviso o hacer una cita? Eso era irritante, frunció el ceño y miró a Blaise también molesto. Al menos su amigo lo apoyaba cuando se trataba de trabajo o… de pasar el rato.

—Evangeline, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Blaise, viéndola con el ceño fruncido. Draco quiso sonreír ante eso, pero reprimió esa intención.

— ¿Qué que hago aquí? ¡Blaise! ¡No me has llamado para nada durante toda la semana! —chilló haciendo que a Draco le empezará a doler la cabeza, miró a Blaise seriamente y éste comprendió, inclinando la cabeza un momento como en modo de disculpa. Lo cual era innecesario ya que realmente Draco no estaba enojado ya se había acostumbrado a aquella situación, pero aun así el que llegará de improvisto sin una cita de por medio, le seguía pareciendo de mala educación.

—Lo siento, Draco… —dijo Blaise, levantándose y tomando el brazo de su prometida—ven, tenemos que hablar, Evangeline.

La puerta se cerró en menos de diez segundos, Draco tronó levemente su cuello con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y suspiró al ver que pronto iba a acabar aquel proyecto. Llevaban una semana trabajando sin descansar, para lograr que la empresa pudiera abarcar más territorio.

Las negociaciones se habían vuelto más activas en ese mes de Agosto, pero obviamente como buen empresario que era, tenía que rechazar las que menos le favorecían de una manera agradable. Por si algún día necesitará comprar algunas acciones de aquellas grandes empresas.

Su mirada se concentró de nuevo en aquellos números, resopló con fastidio y se repitió para darse ánimos: "el trabajo ante todo". Aunque, esta frase sólo lo desanimaba más. Su celular vibró, provocando un pequeño sobresaltó en Draco. Cogió el teléfono y miró con un toque de frustración la pantalla del celular.

—Joder. —dijo Draco para sí mismo, mientras se decidía rápidamente si contestar o no. Apretó fuertemente los labios y oprimió la tecla para contestar; seguramente si ignorara la llamada, esa persona seguiría insistiendo, insistiendo e insistiendo hasta localizarlo y eso provocaría un ataque de histeria grave en él.

Antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna, una voz chillante hizo su aparición.

— ¡Draco! ¿Eres tú?

—No, Pansy… soy un actor porno. —dijo Draco con sarcasmo, intentando que su voz no mostrara ni una señal de enfado.

—Ja, ja. Gracioso, ¿cómo estás?

—Agotado, pero no creo que me hayas llamado para preguntarme como estoy.

Draco miró a Blaise llegar con una expresión cansina, más notable que de lo que se veía hace unos minutos.

—He regresado de Canadá, tiene tres días que llegué. Quiero salir a divertirme, he visto un lugar muy ambientado que tal vez…

—Pansy, no tenemos tiempo. Y cuando digo no tenemos tiempo quiero decir, ni Blaise ni yo.

Draco habló antes de que le empezará a contar lo maravilloso que era el mentado lugar al que lo estaba invitando.

—Draco, no puedes decirme que no. ¡Por favor! Siempre te la pasas trabajando, al menos date un descanso. Una noche libre, sólo eso te pido.

Draco frotó su frente como si quisiera eliminar algún escozor, esperando encontrar algún tipo de solución para ello. Chasqueó la lengua y tragó saliva para humedecer su garganta antes de hablar.

—Está bien. Pero será la próxima semana, ahorita no tenemos tiempo ni de respirar.

—De acuerdo, pasaré por ti el viernes en la noche de la próxima semana. Dile a Blaise que él tampoco se puede escapar, besos. —Draco resopló un mechón de su cabello, creyendo que con eso, calmaría un poco la exasperación que estaba sintiendo.

—Pansy ha vuelto al acecho, eh.

—Sí, tenemos una cita el viernes de la otra semana. Así que no haga planes, señor Zabini.

—Deja de llamarme así, Draco. Ni hablar, conociendo a Pansy me colgará si me niego ¿no?

Draco sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza, un momento de relajamiento no estaría nada mal.

* * *

—Auror Potter, ¡qué gusto! Pasa, pasa…—dijo Gawain Robards, levantándose de su llamativa silla recibiendo a Harry con una sonrisa, que probablemente no la recibía de todo bien.

Harry se sintió un poco abrumado cuando Robards se le quedó viendo con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, no sabía si quedársele mirando sería buena idea ya que probablemente haría expresiones extrañas al ver a Robards tan concentrado en él.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde, jefe. —dijo Harry, viéndolo seriamente. Aunque por dentro estaba algo cohibido.

—Descuida, Harry… estabas buscando con quien dejar a los niños ¿no? —Harry entreabrió la boca para negarlo rotundamente, pero Robards se le adelantó—. No te preocupes, estas situaciones suelen pasar, pero que sea la última vez, Harry. No puedo permitirte tantas libertades, aun siendo el jefe de los Aurores.

Harry lo miró un poco incrédulo, hace tres meses que se había divorciado de Ginny, se supone que la noticia ya debería haber quedado olvidada. Pobre y tonto Harry, pero como iba a quedar olvidada si se trataba del divorcio de nada más y nadie menos que del "niño-que-vivió".

Que a pesar de ser nombrado a veces así, ya no le quedaba nada de niño. Él era todo un hombre, muy bien parecido y un buen partido para todas las mujeres del mundo mágico; sin embargo, Harry ya no tenía deseos de intentarlo más.

En primer lugar estaban sus hijos, y no creía que fuera el momento adecuado como para empezar a salir con alguien.

—Será la última vez. —dijo Harry, mirando a Robards que aún conservaba esa fastidiosa sonrisa en su rostro. Desde que salió de aquel edificio en el que deshizo el lazo matrimonial que tenía con Ginevra, todos lo veían con cierta pena y le murmuraban un "lo siento". Una de las últimas palabras que había escuchado de ella, antes de irse a Francia con su amante. Es por ello que le fastidiaba tanto esas palabras de disculpa.

—Harry, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… —Harry dejó de pensar en todo el asunto de Ginny y se concentró en lo que iba a informarle Robards, parecía bastante preocupado y sudoroso al contrario de hace unos momentos. —Ha habido ciertos problemas, y sé que estás pasando por una situación difícil pero el trabajo es trabajo y tienes que comprender, Harry.

Harry sentía la ligera necesidad de pedirle que se apresurara con aquella noticia que lo estaba abrumando cada vez más. ¿No lo irían a despedir o sí? No, no lo irían a despedir. Por supuesto que no, si fuera así probablemente Robards no le hubiera dado tan grandiosa bienvenida.

—Sí, jefe. —dijo Harry, tratando de presionarlo para que hablara.

—Muertes de muggles. —dijo Robards de repente, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y tragó saliva profundamente. Su cuerpo se tensó por un momento, podría ser que Voldemort hubiera vuelto, no, imposible. Su cicatriz no le dolía. No es que fuera una buena señal, pero…

—Homosexuales en particular. —Harry levantó su mirada, sorprendido. —Calma, Harry… que no es lo que piensas. ¡Yo también pensé en esa opción! Pero, cuando me dieron la noticia completa suspiré un poco de alivio. Aun así, Harry… hay algo extraño pasando por ahí. Se le han encontrado rastros de magia negra incrustados en los cuerpos de las víctimas, sin embargo… cuando los aurores fueron a analizar los cuerpos, antes de que los muggles notaran algo raro, han desaparecido.

—Un momento—dijo Harry, aclarándose la garganta—. No he tenido ningún informe de que alguno de mi escuadrón…

—Es que, el Ministerio de Magia de Francia, se ha comunicado con nosotros; requieren de nuestra ayuda, nos han pedido que mandemos a alguno de nuestros aurores ha investigar. Obviamente, he aceptado.

—Pero…

—El Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional ha estado de acuerdo con ello, debido a que, bueno… no sabrás acerca de ello pero, le hemos pedido varios favores con respecto a unos cuantos galeones, nada importante.

—Entiendo a lo que se refiere, jefe. Pero… ¿qué tengo que ver en el…?

—Han pedido que seas tú, quien vaya a investigar. —Harry se pregunto si Robards algún día lo dejaría acabar las frases, pero eso era imposible conociendo el carácter del tipo. Aun así, lo que más lo había intrigado a Harry era la nueva misión que tenía, sin mencionar el lugar a donde iría.

—Me tendré que ir a Francia, ¿no? —dijo Harry, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. No exactamente de enojo, sino más bien de preocupación.

—Tus hijos entraran a la escuela pronto, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por quien dejarlos.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Harry, es cuestión de trabajo. Serán sólo unos cuantos días o meses, dependiendo de qué tan astuto seas para atrapar al mago que está haciendo eso. Weasley ya está enterado de ello, ya que será tu acompañante.

— ¿Ron? ¿Iré con él? —sintió un pequeño respiro de alivio, aunque no del todo lo reconfortaba ir a Francia a buscar a un mago oscuro que andaba matando homosexuales y mucho menos que se podía encontrar con Ginny. Y lo peor de todo sería, es que si llegará a encontrársela por más pocas que fueran las posibilidades, ella definitivamente pensaría que viajó desde Londres hasta Francia para suplicarle que regresara.

—Sí, ya lo he informado del asunto. Así que, tú decides cuando partes con él. Mientras más rápido sea, más rápido vuelven a casa. Los aurores de Francia los estarán esperando, para darles detalles generales de cómo está el asunto.

Harry miró de nuevo a Robards, y asintió levemente. No le agradaba para nada la idea, pero Harry a pesar de ser el salvador del mundo mágico, no podía protestar ante todo lo que implicaba la palabra trabajo.

* * *

— ¡Papá! —Lily corrió a abrazarlo con mucha energía en cuanto lo miró aparecerse en el jardín de la madriguera.

—Hola, cariño… ¿cómo se han portado mientras no estaba? —dijo Harry, sonriendo levemente a su adorada hija, mientras la cargaba con facilidad en sus brazos.

—Yo muy bien. James no tanto. Le ha dado de comer algo a Albus, que ha hecho que le crezca la nariz. Fue gracioso al principio, pero después empezó a deformársele la cara. La abuela Molly se ha molestado.

—Ya veo, Albus deberá aprender a no comer nada que provenga de James. —dijo Harry sonriendo, se hubiera molestado un poco con su hijo si lo hubiera hecho en presencia de él, pero verlo sentado ahí, cabizbajo y picando con el dedo sus tritones de jengibre sólo lo suavizaban.

— ¡Harry, cariño! ¡Has vuelto! —dijo Molly, apareciendo con Albus con la nariz completamente normal.

—Sí, lamento que haya pasado esto.

—Oh descuida, no es nada. Venga, debes estar hambriento.

Harry sonrió levemente alborotando un poco el cabello de Albus para que se animará, se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba sentado James.

—Muy mal hecho, James. No debes jugarle bromas pesadas a Albus.

—Y él no debería comerse cosas que provengan de mí.

Harry quiso sonreír, pero en lugar de eso sólo arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Y tú deberías aprender que tu hermano no es alguna criatura con la que puedas probar tus inventos.

—Ya, perdón Al.

Ambos se dieron la mano y Harry dio por finalizada la discusión. Resopló y miró a Ron aparecer de repente junto con Hermione, quienes traían a Hugo y Rose. Los saludó con un gesto, el cual fue correspondido por otro igual de parte de Ron y un abrazo de parte de Hermione. Sus hijos saludaron con gran alegría a sus primos, los cuales también demostraban la misma felicidad que ellos al verlos.

Harry miró a Ron y éste se encogió de hombros sentándose junto con él y Hermione

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el misterio? —dijo Hermione, seria al verlos darse miradas cómplices el uno al otro. Eso sería difícil de explicar, pero tendrían que hacerlo.

* * *

*Es un mal neurológico con formas genéticas hereditarias o contagiosas, que puede causar la muerte.

**Marpesa Fane-Li**: Y es así como murió Astoria. ¿Cómo lo conoció? Lo veremos en la segunda parte. Gracias por el review :)

**miredraco**: Es algo confuso, lo sé. Aquí Draco es muggle y fránces, al igual que su hijo Scorpius, por lo tanto no va a Hogwarts. Gracias por el review :)

**Violet**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, con respecto a lo de Al por Scorpius ya veré después que hacer con esos dos. Je, je.

**UchihaRyuki**: ¿Quién será el seme? No lo sé, puede ser Harry puede ser Draco. Pero no diré nada por el momento, jaja. Gracias por el review.

**Annie**: Gracias por leer! :)

**Kasandra Potter**: Lo sé, es algo extraña la idea, pero bastante atrayente que he decidido escribirla. Soy rara, jaja. Gracias por el review.

Ahora sí, agradezco a todos los que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, a los que han dejado reviews, y a los que han puesto en follow. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**Reviews?**


	3. Y así nos conocimos

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola lectores, lectoras! No tengo perdón de Dios, me he tardado mucho en actualizar. He aquí el segundo capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, salvo algunos OC, los ya conocidos fueron y son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, UA, Slash.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Y así nos conocimos…**

Hermione había armado un escándalo una vez que le dijeron que su misión era en otro país, alegando que ellos no tenían nada que hacer en Francia, y que los únicos que tenían la responsabilidad de resolver aquel conflicto era el escuadrón de Aurores Franceses.

Harry quería participar en aquella exaltada conversación, pero no lo dejaron ni hablar. Sus hijos al igual que sus sobrinos, habían armado un alboroto. Ron tuvo que levantar la voz para que se escuchará sobre los vastos murmullos de ellos.

—Sé que será difícil…

—Y peligroso. —dijo Rose, mirando seriamente a su padre se cruzó de brazos, como esperando a que alguien negará ese hecho.

—Lo será—dijo Harry, tragando saliva antes de continuar—. Pero no podemos hacer nada.

Miró la cara de frustración de Hermione y lo preocupada que se encontraba Molly. También no pasó por desapercibido, los labios apretados de Lily, el ceño fruncido de Albus y el resoplido de enojo de James.

Hugo no parecía comprender muy bien las cosas, pero sabía que era algo muy peligroso que su padre se fuera a miles o tal vez millones de kilómetros de distancia, en busca de un peligroso asesino.

Harry sabía que era peligroso, era como irse a meter a la boca del lobo, literalmente. Ellos no conocían del todo el lugar, salvo unas misiones que duraban un día para otro, ya que les tocaba escoltar a algún mago de puesto importante.

—Tranquila, Hermione. Hemos enfrentado casos peores, y entre más pronto nos vayamos más pronto volveremos.

— ¡Y si no vuelven! ¡Harry dile que es peligroso!

Harry se tensó, ya que cuando Hermione estaba exaltada se le daba por pegarle a las personas, lo cual daba miedo.

—Yo…—dijo—es peligroso, pero tiene razón Ron. Entre más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto regresaremos.

— ¡No se dan cuenta que es un lugar desconocido para ustedes! ¡Y si es una trampa! ¡O si ese mago ya sabe que van por él!

— ¡Lo sabemos! — Levantó un poco la voz Ron, provocando que Hermione lo viera aun más preocupada—pero no podemos simplemente dejarlo pasar. ¿O quieres que siga matando muggles?

Hermione se quedó callada, por lo que Harry supuso que eso había sido suficiente para que comprendiera.

—Además… no iré solo. Iré con Harry Potter, jefe de los Aurores. Debería sentirme emocionado. —Ron rió levemente, provocando que Hermione soltará una pequeña risa, acción que relajó un poco la tensión en su rostro.

— ¡Basta, Ron! —Harry fingió enojo, pero también soltó una carcajada. Lo cual suavizó un poco aquel ambiente tenso que habían creado.

Él tampoco quería separarse de sus hijos, menos cuando faltaba una semana para que se fueran a Hogwarts; pero el trabajo se lo impedía y sabía que Ron estaba en la misma situación, era la primera vez que no los iban a acompañar a abordar el expresso.

—Molly, ¿quisiera pedirte si…?

— ¡Por supuesto, Harry! No te debes preocupar por ello, será una gran dicha convivir con mis nietos esta semana y más llevarlos a que aborden el expresso de Hogwarts.

—Y yo iré con ella. No tienes que preocuparte. —dijo Hermione, sonriendo levemente. Harry sabía que a ambas mujeres no les agradaba para nada la idea, pero lamentablemente ellos no podían hacer nada.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry, mientras miraba a sus hijos algo decepcionados. Ya se los recompensaría después, eso era seguro, pero por el momento tenía que preocuparse por regresar a salvo de la misión que ahora tenía.

* * *

—No lo haré.

Draco entreabrió la boca, miró duramente por segunda vez a Blaise, el cual se encontraba cruzado de brazos y parado frente a su escritorio. Soltó un bufido y sonrió de lado, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Blaise…

—No lo haré. —dijo Blaise, sentándose en la silla de cuero que estaba detrás de él. Draco frunció el ceño, no es que fuera un mandón de mierda, pero ¿decirle no? ¿A él? ¿A Draco Malfoy? Definitivamente debía estar bromeando.

—Blaise.

—Draco, definitivamente no.

—Harás enojar a Pansy. —dijo Draco con un tono amenazador, era verdad que su amiga había exagerado con aquel lugar al que los había invitado.

Aun podía recordar como uno de sus sirvientes había tocado estrepitosamente la puerta de su despacho y le informaba que tenía una llamada de Pansy Parkinson; Draco de muy mala gana recibió la llamada, y su humor empeoró al saber cuál era el motivo por el que lo llamaba.

El maldito lugar a donde los iba a llevar a "divertirse", no era nada más ni nada menos que "Chansons d' Amour".

Todo estaba bien, era un lugar elegante, pero de muy buen ambiente. Era un lugar genial, por lo que podía ver en el sitio WEB oficial. Que se anunciaran en internet era una buena presentación y mercadotécnica, Corporaciones Malfoy tampoco se quedaba atrás, tener su propio sitio WEB era un trabajo bastante proveniente y no sólo por la popularidad que habían ganado, si no porque podían hacer ventas online, lo cual les favorecía demasiado.

_— ¿Chansons d' amour? He oído del lugar… bueno, es un sitio muy elegante y la música está muy bien, pero… es para homosexuales ¿sabes? —le dijo Scorpius, algo apenado. Draco enrojeció un poco, aclaró su garganta y sonrió fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Preguntarle eso a su hijo, era bochornoso y más al enterarse que era un sitio para homosexuales._

Bien, había follado con hombres y Scorpius lo sabía, pero esa no era excusa para preguntarle directamente sobre… _esas_ cosas.

Sin mencionar, que el tipo que estaba parado frente a su escritorio, viéndolo seriamente y con él que había follado unas cuatro, cinco o tal vez diez veces, era el padrino de Scorpius.

Draco mordisqueó un poco su labio inferior, y asintió.

—Bien—dijo—pero tú le tendrás que decir a Pansy.

La mirada de asombro que apareció, no la pasó por desapercibida. Era claro que la razón por la que Blaise no quería ir era por su prometida, un lugar para bailar estaba bien, si se llegaba a encontrar con algún conocido podía decir que era una salida de amigos, sin embargo ir a un sitio donde iban homosexuales, bueno, no era una salida perfecta.

—Draco…

—Ya, no te preocupes. Pero, promete que irás a tomarte unas copas conmigo. —dijo Draco haciendo una sonrisa burlona, sabía que lo hacía por su prometida; era divertido verlo tan exaltado y preocupado.

—Lo prometo, y gracias. Llamaré a Pansy. —dijo Blaise, levantándose de aquella elegante silla en la que permanecía sentado por horas cuando tenían demasiado trabajo, salió de la oficina de Draco haciendo que éste suspirara de fastidio. Ahora tendría que ir él solo con Pansy, aunque en cierto modo le agradaba que hubiera sitios donde podía ir con tranquilidad a invitar a cualquier hombre a bailar sin la necesidad de follar. Ya estaba un poco harto de aquellos antros gay en los que todos los tipos del lugar parecían querer follar a gritos.

Una buena conversación era para los heterosexuales, en el antro gay sólo intercambiaban palabras para saber quién era el que iba a "entrar". Draco pensó por un momento que esa sería una buena oportunidad para intercambiar algunas cuantas palabras con hombres que en realidad quisieran eso, una simple conversación; sin necesidad de que sus primeras palabras fueran: "¿Quieres follarme o que te folle?"

Bien era cierto que la mayoría de las veces en las que se dignaba a tomarse un poco de tiempo libre e ir al antro, era con ese fin, tener un buen polvo aunque no supiera ni el nombre del tipo con el que se estaba metiendo en esos momentos.

Aun así, cambiar de ambiente le agradaba. Y en esos momentos, en los que había descubierto que había alguien infiltrando información de la empresa a la "competencia", creía que lo necesitaba más. Un momento de relajamiento no le vendría nada mal.

* * *

—Hemos llegado. —dijo Harry, viendo algo sorprendido el lugar. Se estiró un poco y bostezó estaba cansado por todo aquel viaje, habían partido desde el viernes para poder llegar ahí el miércoles a temprana hora del día. Un hombre alto de cabello castaño se acercó a ellos, Ron y él lo vieron con precaución demostrándole la desconfianza que les recorría por todo el cuerpo, era joven, Harry le calculaba unos veintiocho años, exagerando.

Harry tomó su varita por instinto, y un minuto después se encontraba guardándola, debido a que le había mostrado su insignia de auror.

—«Hagui Potteg», soy Elliot Boutin. Me han mandado a «escoltaglo»—Harry asintió levemente, si estuvieran en otra situación probablemente él junto con Ron soltarían una carcajada debido al acento que tenía. Sin embargo, ambos permanecieron serios y se limitaron sólo a seguir al auror francés.

—Al menos le entendemos ¿no? —susurró Ron, dándole un toque de gracia a la pregunta. Harry sonrió levemente y asintió, viendo con detalle aquella gran plaza mágica que recorrían. Los magos franceses se veían acostumbrados a ver magos desconocidos por ese lugar, Harry supuso que el mundo mágico de Paris era igual de turístico que en el mundo muggle.

—El inglés es un idioma básico, así que no me sorprende. —dijo Harry, conservando aquella sonrisa y viendo todo con interés. Sus maletas flotaban a sus espaldas siguiéndolos como cachorros; Harry veía las tiendas de ropa, si no fuera por algunas tiendas de comida, calderos, mascotas, seguramente hubiera pensado que en Paris sólo les importaba la moda.

Sus ojos vagaron por una tienda de escobas, tal vez antes de que regresaran podría comprarles algo a sus hijos de recuerdo.

—Hemos llegado, pasen.

Harry parpadeó un poco y se sorprendió al ver a aquel lugar elegante, que por supuesto no se comparaba en nada con el ministerio de magia de Londres. Era verdad que el ministerio de magia británico tenía lo suyo, pero ahí parecía estar viendo alguna mansión de algún mago sangre pura, todo elegante y antiguo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, y se adentró a aquel lugar, en el que le darían todos los detalles para poder regresar más rápido a su hogar.

* * *

— ¿Es necesario infiltrarse? —Ron hizo una expresión de desagrado cuando tuvo que decir esas palabras, notó a Harry con aquella aura seria que siempre iba con él cuando se trataba de misiones.

—El empleado que atiende este «lugag» les «ayudaga», es un viejo amigo. Ha notado «vaguios» movimientos en esa zona.

Ron suspiró, el ministro de magia era muy agradable, sí. Pero realmente el trabajo que les pedía era algo, fastidioso.

Tener que hacerse pasar por un muggle homosexual, no era parte de sus más preciados sueños. Miró a Harry esperando que él encontrara otra solución, que no implicará usar poleras de color rosa con las grandes letras de "a mí me gusta que me den por detrás", pero al parecer su amigo estaba tan consternado como él.

Aunque parecía estar analizando la situación, el suspiro que dejó escapar hizo que Ron perdiera todas las esperanzas que tenía.

—Si no queda de otra.

—Elliot los «acompañaga, pog cualquieg» situación que se les «llegaga» a «apagueceg». Lamentablemente, él no «poga ig» más allá con ustedes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron algo molesto, si él se rebajaba a entrar a uno de esos lugares rosas, por qué el francés no.

—Bueno, Ron… es comprensible la situación—dijo Harry—imagina esto, el mago que está haciendo esto, es posible que conozca a los que conforman el escuadrón de aurores de Francia, así que puede ser riesgoso que nos vean con él.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no nos ha visto?

—No. Lo dudo. En realidad, pienso que él en estos momentos debe estar buscando a su siguiente víctima y no está investigando que magos extranjeros llegan. Exhibirnos con él, en el mundo muggle, sería darnos en bandeja de plata. —dijo Harry viendo los expedientes de los aurores y muggles muertos o desaparecidos que tenía en sus manos.

Ron soltó un resoplido de fastidio, asintiendo después de un momento. No le agradaba ese trabajo, pero no dejaba de ser eso, _trabajo_.

* * *

—Draco, pasó por ti en media hora, no quiero estarte esperando.

Viernes en la noche, ya se le hacía extraño a Draco que Pansy no lo hubiera jodido el día de ayer, para recordarle lo de la salida. Pero, ahora que había llamado por tercera vez y le había repetido que no podía escapar por millonésima vez, no pudo evitar sentirse irritado. Tal vez, había sido una mala idea salir sólo con ella.

—No, Pansy. Me maquillaré rápidamente, lo prometo. —dijo Draco con sarcasmo, haciendo que su amiga soltará una risa.

Hace dos horas y media le había hablado para confirmar la cita, hace una hora con quince minutos le había vuelto hablar para amenazarlo que no se atreviera a escapar y ahí estaba de nuevo, diciéndole que iba a pasar por él.

En cuanto escuchó el sonido que había colgado, subió a la habitación de su hijo y tocó tres veces la puerta con suavidad.

—Adelante. —la voz de Scorpius, fue suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara pero bastante discreta como para no formar eco en la mansión.

Draco abrió la puerta y miró a su hijo, sentado en medio de su cama con varios libros abiertos y esparcidos a su alrededor, mientras él tomaba apuntes acerca de los diferentes organismos bioluminiscentes. Eso era algo que encontraba extraño en Scorpius, su enfermiza obsesión por las cosas luminosas.

—Scorpius, he venido a despedirme y a decirte que no te acuestes tan tarde. Probablemente tu tía Pansy quiera volver a su casa hasta la madrugada y yo tendré que esperarla, por lo que no es necesario que tú te quedes despierto.

—Lo sé, papá. Tía Pansy está emocionada por ir a ese lugar ¿no?

—Sí, aunque no le encuentro sentido. Es decir, a ella le gustan los hombres. Hombres que gustan de mujeres.

—Sí, tal vez por eso va. —dijo Scorpius sonriendo, provocando que Draco lo mirara con incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Draco, esperando alguna explicación por el comentario de su hijo.

—El dueño de _Chansons d' amour_, es un tipo apuesto o al menos eso han dicho en varios comentarios de su sitio WEB. Me parece que es heterosexual o bisexual, no recuerdo bien.

—Ya veo. Ahora sé por qué tanta insistencia en ir el viernes y a las diez de la noche.

Scorpius soltó un resoplido de burla, y enseguida cambió su expresión a una más seria.

—No regreses tan tarde, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, procurare no regresar tan tarde. —Draco palmeó un poco la cabeza de su hijo y sonrió, Draco al ver aquella mirada tan inexpresiva, no pudo evitar abrir la boca para comentar algo, pero enseguida escuchó la voz del mayordomo detrás de la puerta, anunciando la llegada de Pansy.

—Cuídate.

— ¿Del dueño de Chansons d' amour o de tu tía Pansy?

—Papá.

Draco soltó un resoplido que parecía risa, y asintió. Para tranquilizar un poco a su hijo, últimamente había muchas personas muertas o desaparecidas, todas de preferencia homosexual.

Draco podía comprender la preocupación de Scorpius, él la había sentido cuando su crío se había ido a bailar con algún tipo y no había regresado hasta muy tarde. Le dio un sermón de más de dos horas y media, hablándole de que era muy peligroso andar a tales horas por lugares desconocidos. Estaba seguro que a Scorpius le habían quedado muy pocos ánimos de volver a repetir eso.

Salió de la mansión, mirando a Pansy como siempre. Elegante y llamativa, lo cual le hacía un poco de gracia a Draco.

—Te ves bien. —dijo Pansy, viendo a Draco de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Draco sonrió de lado y pasó su mano por su cabello, no es que fuera vanidoso, eso no estaba en sus principios, pero debía admitir que en cierto modo al verse al espejo hasta él se había impresionado del esmero que había empleado al arreglarse.

No es que no le gustará salir presentable, y tampoco significaba que nunca saliera lo mejor vestido posible, pero debía admitir que a veces, sólo a veces, parecía esmerarse en elegir cuidadosamente la ropa con la que iba a salir de paseo o más bien, a ligar.

—Siempre, Pansy. —sonrió de lado, y no pasó por desapercibida la risa que provocó en su amiga. En menos de unos cuantos minutos, se encontraban en el automóvil último modelo de Pansy, rumbo a Chansons d' Amour.

* * *

El ruido de aquel lugar le provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza a Harry, sin mencionar que el pantalón apretado le estaba incomodando de manera sobrenatural los huevos. No podía creer que vendieran ese tipo de ropa en París.

Llevaban media hora en ese lugar, lleno de tipos que no hacían más que invitarlos a bailar. Harry no tenía que voltear a ver a Ron, para saber que ese momento era el más incomodo en su vida. Sin mencionar, que lo había tenido que detener antes de que le lanzará un hechizo a un muggle que había dicho algo así como: "Me gustan mucho los pelirrojos, se mueven muy bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero".

Harry tuvo una pequeña charla con él, acerca de que si volvía algún hombre muggle a acercárseles dirían que eran pareja. Todo para salvar su integridad. El supuesto amigo del ministro, solía llegar a las diez en punto junto con el dueño del lugar. Ahí solo estaban empleados de una menor responsabilidad, que seguramente si les preguntaba acerca de algo relacionado con el asesino, no sabrían que decirle o los echarían a patadas del lugar.

Lo mejor era esperar o eso era lo que el ministro aconsejaba. Harry se sentía seguro de sí mismo, a pesar de ese extraño traje (muy bonito, pero demasiado incomodo) que le habían puesto.

Harry estaba seguro que se veía como esos chicos magos adolescentes que quieren copiar a algún famoso jugador de quidditch. Miró a Ron de reojo, y pudo notar que también estaba al tanto de todo; sin embargo, más que estar buscando al amigo del ministro, al dueño o incluso al asesino, estaba cuidando que ningún hombre de aquel lugar se le acercara.

Chansons d' Amour.

Harry no podía entender todavía el significado de aquel nombre, y no es porque estuviera precisamente en francés, más bien era que lo podía entender perfectamente pero no lograba encontrarle algún significado.

—Harry…—escuchó la voz de Ron, y desvió la mirada un poco para mirar a su amigo que se encontraba vigilando a las personas que entraban y salían del lugar.

—Dime…—susurró.

— ¿Crees que aparezca el tipo ese, del que habló el ministro?

—No lo sé, ya son las diez, espero que aparezca. Si es verdad que siempre llega con el dueño podremos interrogarlo un poco.

—Supongo… espero no tarde más. Las miradas de estos tipos me empiezan a incomodar.

Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña risa, miró al escenario que había. Eran artistas que apenas iban iniciando, a veces pasaba alguien a cantar y otras veces el dj era el que subía a tocar algunas canciones conocidas, otras no tanto. El lugar tenía un buen ambiente, era como uno de esos antros muggles de clase baja, pero siempre conservando el elegante carisma de cada persona que entraba ahí.

Sin mencionar que las mesas, sillones, sillas, bebidas y demás eran simplemente fascinantes.

—Dímelo a mí. —dijo Harry, después de un momento, era verdad que no lo miraban tanto como a Ron y Harry lo comprendía muy bien. Él no era alto, ni tan parecido como su amigo, y los que lo llegaban a mirar enseguida desviaban su mirada a su mejor amigo.

—Mira, mira… —dijo Ron, apresurado. Harry dejó de pensar en cosas innecesarias y volvió su vista a la entrada viendo la llegada de cuatro personas que resaltaban en la multitud. No porque tuvieran algo extraño, si no porque pareciera que estuvieran viendo a cuatro magos antiguos.

Tal como lucían sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin. Bastante imponentes y llamativos, con aires de grandeza. El tipo de personas que hacía a Harry rabiar.

—Es él.

Viendo a un chico delgado, de tez blanca y vestido con uniforme que tenía estampado el nombre del lugar. Harry lo comprobó cuando el joven, levantó una mano en modo de saludo; tanto Ron como Harry sólo movieron la cabeza al saber que lo habían visto.

Se acercaron a la barra justo después de que ellos se instalaran en ella. Fue entonces, cuando Harry pudo notar mejor a las otras tres personas.

Una de las personas, era una mujer de cabello negro, muy linda, pero su aura parecía estar rodeada de egoísmo y superficialidad. Las otras dos personas se trataban de dos hombres, uno de cabello negro, alto y robusto con unos intensos ojos negros; mientras que el otro era rubio, era también alto pero menos que el hombre de cabello negro, sus ojos eran grises y estaba algo pálido, aun así Harry no pudo evitar pasar saliva al ver como el rubio lamía su labio superior debido al sorbo que le había dado a su bebida.

—Creo que el rubio es el dueño de este lugar, y ya sabemos quién es el amigo del ministro. ¿Ahora qué?

El comentario de Ron, gracias a Dios lo había sacado del trance en el que estaba.

—Puede ser… pero aun no estamos seguro si es así.

Era cierto que el rubio tenía ese porte de ser un rico prepotente, pero es que así lucían todas las personas de ese lugar. Aun así, ellos destacaban en todos los sentidos.

—Pregunte….

—Bienvenidos a Chansons d' Amour, ¿les ofrezco algo?

Harry miró al joven que había interrumpido a Ron, casi agradeció que lo hiciera debido a que justo hace unos segundos, se había dado cuenta que su vista se volvía a posar en aquel sujeto.

—Gracias a Merlín. —dijo Ron y puso la palma de su mano en su frente, como si estuviera comprobando si tenía fiebre.

—Dejen de usar esas palabras tan raras.

—Tu inglés es muy bueno. —dijo Harry, sin evitar que saliera un tono de agradecimiento.

—_"Merci", _pero no es para tanto. Estoy acostumbrado a hablar diferentes idiomas, debido a que este lugar a pesar de ser nuevo, es muy popular entre los turistas.

—Entiendo. Pero… a todo esto… ¿sabes a lo que hemos venido?

—Por supuesto, auror Harry Potter. —dijo el muchacho en un susurró, sirviendo algunas bebidas como si las hubiesen ordenado.

Harry abrió un poco la boca, pero un pequeño toque en su hombro hizo que volteará y abriera un poco los ojos de la sorpresa.

— "_Vous dansez avec moi_?" —Harry parpadeó varias veces, viendo al rubio con la mano extendida hacia él, volteó a ver rápidamente a Ron, él que por supuesto en vez de brindarle apoyó, hizo un gesto que parecía decir que lo alejara de ahí, que él se encargaría del interrogatorio.

Eran tan claras las intenciones del hombre que estaba parado frente a él, que no tuvo que aprender francés, para saber qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—En realidad yo…

— ¡Oh, por favor! No sea tímido, señor Potter. "_Il parle anglais_". —Harry volteó a ver al chico, el cual tenía la misma mirada que Ron. Lo último seguramente se lo había dicho al rubio, ya que éste sonrió algo apenado. Harry miró de nuevo a Ron y éste hizo un movimiento de cabeza, para que se fuera a bailar con el supuesto dueño del lugar.

Harry miró de nuevo a aquel hombre y sonrió tensamente, se levantó, dispuesto a bailar con él. Aunque en realidad no tenía ni puta idea de cómo bailar, era verdad que cuando se había casado con Ginny habían hecho una gran celebración, lleno de bebidas, comida y sobretodo baile; por momentos pensaba que jamás debieron gastar tanto para que todo terminará mal.

Tomó la mano del rubio y lo siguió hasta la pista de baile, tratando de olvidarse de Ginevra y todos los recuerdos que la implicaban a ella.

Una canción comenzó a sonar y el rubio lo miró a los ojos. Harry desvió su mirada, frotándose un poco la frente como si le doliese la cicatriz que después de diecinueve años, no le había vuelto a doler.

Pero, es que era verdad, no le estaba doliendo en absoluto. Solo estaba nervioso, volteó a ver a Ron, el cual estaba comenzando con el interrogatorio; Harry hubiera preferido estar ahí, escuchando cada detalle de lo que le decían a Ron, en lugar de estar haciendo el ridículo con un desconocido.

Summertime Sadness, se convirtió en una canción realmente tortuosa para Harry. No sólo por el hecho de que pensó que comenzarían a bailar por separado, cada uno haciendo movimiento de lo más extraño y finalizando con "gracias por haber bailado conmigo, me voy a bailar con otro".

Pero no, él parecía ser el mago más atrayente de problemas. Sintió la mano del rubio sobre su cintura acercándolo más a él, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo suficiente cerca como para ver cada expresión del otro, Harry por impulso quiso empujarlo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mirada estaba conectada con la de él, mirándose desafiantes, como si estuviese jugando algún tipo de juego extraño.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo, Potter?

Fue en ese momento, cuando Harry se dio cuenta que ese hombre sabía que no era homosexual, que no tenía esa clase de gustos y seguramente también sabía que estaba ahí por otra cosa, algo más que encontrar a otro hombre para follar o hacer quien sabe que primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, había aparecido un segundo señor Tenebroso, que no le causaba tanto miedo como el primero, pero si una angustia indescriptible.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, he tenido muchos conflictos últimamente. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, y me dejen un comentario.

Con respecto a las frases en francés que he puesto no estoy muy segura de ella, traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

En fin, gracias de nuevo por leer. :)


End file.
